Mi mas grande tesoro
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: La navidad es muy especial, esa noche en la cual la pasas con tus seres querido, seria una lastima que tu regalo desapareciera no? eso díganmelo a mi...-Nuevo summary por cada cap que suba xD
1. Mi mas grande tesoro

Bueno esto fue de lo que nacio mientras no tenia compu y estaba aburrida pensando en el drama de ´´secretos en mi cuarto´´ espero les guste porque no soy muy buena con fanfics cortos Aclaracion: Billy tiene 18 años y esta vivo! XD Spencer: tiene 16 (no se porque esa edad pero mmm bueno este fic es MIO y punto CX)  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mi mas grande tesoro -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encuentra un azabache solo en el aula de su escuela, se preguntaran porque esta hay, pues simplemente porque esta en detención

Porque esta hay? Simplemente porque defendió a su pequeño primito

*Flash Back*

Venia un pequeño castaño y el azabache, este tenia su brazo sobre los hombros del menor y a este no le incomodaba ya que ya se había acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto de su primo

Oye, espérame un momento iré por una soda, quieres una? -le dice el azabache mientras retira su brazo de los hombros de su primito

No, gracias no te preocupes -le sonríe angelicalmente- te esperare en aquella banca -le señala una banca no muy alejada del lugar

Claro, pero no te vallas a ir de hay -le dice el joven cantante con un tono muy preocupado

No te preocupes, no me pasara nada -le sonríe para calmar a su sobré protector primo mayor

-suspira pesadamente- de acuerdo, ve a la banca mientras yo te superviso -le dice en tono "estricto"

Estas bromeando verdad? -le dice el menor al saber que su primo es sobre protector pero que eso era humillante y MUY exagerado

Solo quiero estar seguro que llegues a salvo a la banca! -le dice preocupado el mayor

Agh! Eres un exagerado! -hace un tierno puchero mientras a grandes pasos se va a la banca siendo visto por el azabache, y al ver que llego bien ahora si se va por su soda, por suerte gracias a su fama de nuevo cantante eso le da prioridades y unas chicas de hay (luego de un par de alagos) lo dejaron fácilmente estar en frente

Al pedir ya la soda, la abre tomando un sorbo lentamente mientras camina despreocupadamente con los ojos cerrados hacia la banca donde se encontraba su primito

Ah! -escucho un pequeño gemido con una voz demasiado familiar

Que caraj...! -abre sus ojos y se sorprende pero mucho mas se enoja al ver como dos tipos que no sabe ni como carajos entraron pero estaban acosando a su pequeño primito mientras este miraba a todos lados y muy sonrojado

El azabache se va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra su primito y se pone detrás de esos dos tipos

Que le están haciendo a mi primito eh? -dice viéndolos fríamente con una sonrisa para nada infantil como la que tiene normalmente

Esos dos tipos se voltean al mismo tiempo y se sorprenden al verlo

En conclusión, los tres pelearon, llego el director, sacaron a esos dos tipos al hablarle a la policía para que se los llevara y al famoso héroe se lo llevaron a detención por pelearse hay en la escuela

*Fin del flash back*

Esto es una injusticia! No puedo creer que me metan aquí solo por salvar a mi primo! -grita muy enojado aprovechando que no hay nadie que lo pueda oír

De pronto escucha que abren la puerta y se medio asusta al pensar que lo habían oído pero se sorprende al ver a su primito entrar rápidamente al aula

Spencer, que haces aquí? Recuerda que tu no tienes detención hahaha -le bromea levemente para demostrar aun su confusión

Bueno...yo...quería agradecerte por salvarme Billy -le dice tiernamente con su sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas

No tienes que, tu eres mi primito y siempre te protegeré -le sonríe cálidamente al menor haciendo que este se sonroje aun mas

Gracias Billy, te quiero mucho! -se acerca rápidamente a la cobra y le roba un beso en los labios tembloroso e inexperto

El mayor al sentir los suaves y tiernos labios de su primito quedo shockeado un buen rato y al darse cuenta de todo y salir de su shock su primito ya se encontraba en la puerta del salor

Te espero en mi casa, Billy -le sonríe tiernamente aun con su inseparable sonrojo y al decir eso sale corriendo del aula avergonzado al máximo de atreverse a hacer eso

Billy solo se quedo hay shockeado pero muy feliz de saber que su primo lo quiere mucho igual que el azabache al castaño, y desde ese momento se prometio que siempre protegería a SU castaño, que no importaría que es lo que les pasara el siempre lo protegerá ya que...ese castaño es su mas grande tesoro Eso es lo que pensaba el azabache al saber que su detención acabo y salía corriendo en dirección a la casa de Spen...

Fin

Nya? Y que tal? Horrible? Espeluznante? Lindo? Aceptable? Quiero opiniones Q-Q y etto igual quiero que en cada comentario que me dejen quiero que me dejen tres palabras que se les vengan a la mente para hacer un oneshot de esas tres palabras con mis dos amores de mi vida (vivaaa el ectofeature CX) bueno bueno creo que ya me salió un poco largo para un oneshot xD Bueno sayonara espero opiniones y nos vemos en el proximo cap  
por cierto Sentimental Melody etto tu fic de las palabras que me dijiste lo hare apenas estos días es que etto no he tenido mucho tiempo libre u.u


	2. El nacimiento del Ectofeature

Bueno ahora si Sentimental Melody te hare tu fic que desde hace tiempo ya te debo Cx bueno espero te guste Palabras elegidas: Comida, Lectura de bolsillo (osea que sea corta pero interesante) y Ectofeature

Era una suave y calurosa tarde en la que cual se encontraban, un fantasma y un aspirante a cineastas muy aburridos dentro de esa gran y calurosa habitación

Oye Bro, estoy muy aburrido~ -se quejaba el fantasma mientras hacia un tierno puchero

Yo igual, pero no podemos hacer nada, oh~ -teniendo una idea el castaño- que tal si me ayudas en una de mis películas!? -emocionado mira a su primo

Nah~ demasiado calor como para salir -dice aun aflojerado mientras se acuesta en el sofá que esta por ahí

Tienes razón...-igual con el mismo tono mientras este se sienta en el sofá de a lado

Quiero mantequilla de maní, Spen~ se un amor y tráeme la quieres? -le dice intentando convencerlo Billy

Tu sabes que yo te consiento en todo lo que puedo, pero por amor a Dios, deja de ser flojo y párate tu -le dice un poco enfadado debido al calor

Bien, no tenías por qué ser tan malo -le dice fingiendo enojo mientras se para y se pone en pose vaga- ahora vuelvo -dice antes de salir de la habitación

Spencer al ver que se fue por la "Comida" oh mejor dicho mantequilla de maní, se relajó y en su celular empieza a leer historias, hasta el punto fue su aburrimiento que sin darse cuenta está leyendo una historia de amor

Esta historia es demasiado corta, parece historia "lectura de bolsillo" -se dice para sí mismo el cineasta un poco aburrido de leer puro amor y nada de terror o zombies y justo en el momento que dejara de leer llega Billy con su frasco de mantequilla de maní suave

Que tal Bro? Ya encontraste algo que hacer -se pone detrás de él quitándole el cel y leyendo el contenido mientras come mantequilla de maní

D-dame eso Billy! -se queja levemente sonrojado mientras intenta quitarle el cel a su fantasma

Ohh~ con que andas cursi~ es por Mallory cierto~? -le pregunta en forma de burla solo para hacer enojar a su primito

C-claro que no! -se sonroja aún mas mientras más motivado intenta quitárselo- Cobra hablo en serio, dámelo! Está bien, está bien, toma tu celular -se lo da sin darle importancia para no hacerlo enojar más

Gracias! Y leer cosas de los demás es falta de educación Billy! -le dice regañando al mayor

Vamos cosmoamigo~ admite que fue divertido -le dice restando le importancia mientras continua comiendo mantequilla de maní

Claro que no! -puchero mientras desvía la mirada volviendo a ver su celular- oye has notado que todo en las historias de amor es lo mismo, no aceptar los sentimientos, problemas, celos, angustias dolor, y al final siempre es su disque final feliz Tienes razón

Bro, pero ya sabes, eso es lo que vende hoy en día, además todas las parejas necesitan un nombre -le dice distraído en su mantequilla de maní

Un nombre? De que hablas? -le dice interesado el castaño

Ya sabes, todas las personas emparejadas al formar una pareja unen sus nombres para que su relación tenga un nombre -dice riendo el fantasma ante tal ridiculez en su opinión mientras continua comiendo

Ohhh~ hahahaha que ridículo -ríe igual el pequeño cineasta mientras de golpe se queda pensando- oye...como crees...digo es una tontería pero...si tu y yo...fuéramos pareja...que nombre crees que tendríamos? -curioso el castañito mientras miraba su celular para ocultar su sonrojo

Eh!? -se sorprende el fantasma al escuchar esa pregunta pero viendo el sonrojo del menor supo que igual era vergonzoso para el a si que decidió responderle- mmm no lo se, Terrorsong (?) no muy largo y extraño, songfeature...no tampoco me gusta...que tal...no mmm...y si...no tampoco -muy confundido el fantasma mientras pasa su mano por su cabello pensando en un nombre

Que tal, "ectofeature" Billy? -le pregunta un poco indeciso al verlo tan desesperado

Siii! Es tan wooow original! Me encanto Spen -lo abraza muy emocionado

Hehehe gracias Cobra -le dice riendo levemente

Hahaha siii -se separa del castaño y lo mira a los ojos y este igual quedando ahora en un bochornoso silencio

Eh...quieres jugar videojuegos? -le pregunta el castaño para cortar el silencio incomodo

Claro Bro, -le dice igual este mientras los dos se van juntos a jugar

Fin del cap Bueno termine este "oneshot" espero ye haya gustado tanto como tus fics a mi *w* me esmere y sufrí mucho en hacerlo porque mi flojera no me dejaba en paz D:, a si que aquí esta, e igual a los demás que lo hayan leído espero les haya gustado, y si quieren leer mas fics ectofeature lean los de Melody son tan ahsajhsjaah se los recomiendo *o*, bueno me voy actualizo luego saludos! ^^ y espero sus tres palabras 3


	3. Celos en la playa

Bueno este es otro oneshot que me encargo Daffy666 espero te guste ^^ oh por cierto en este fic Billy esta vivo :D Palabras elegidas: Playa, Vacaciones y Celos

y gomen por la tardanza es solo que la escuela y la falta de internet me distrajeron y mucho D: pero bueno sin mas el fic y espero les guste ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Era una noche más, solo como siempre se encontraba el castaño, su pareja Billy Joe Cobra como siempre se encontraba fuera de su casa en su maldito trabajo, no es que le molestara su trabajo si no que gracias a eso casi nunca pasan tiempo juntos y gracias a eso se siente muy triste

Ojalá estuvieras aquí...-susurra para sí mismo el castaño melancólico -de pronto se oye que se abre la puerta del ascensor del cuarto saliendo hay su pareja de él, cayendo de sopetón al suelo al tropezarse  
B-billy! Estas bien? -se acerca preocupado al ahora azabache tirado en el suelo  
Claro que si Spence, a los Cobra nunca les sucede nada -dice con su maravilloso ego mientras abraza ahora a su castaño-  
adivina qué? -le dice muy emocionado  
Que sucede Billy? -le pregunta imaginando que otra vez tendría una gira dejándolo solo de nuevo pero rápidamente desecho esa idea e hizo una sonrisa para no preocupar a su azabache  
Nos vamos de "vacaciones" Spence! -le grita muy emocionado abrazándolo más aún  
Que!? Co-como!? Pero si dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo estos días -le dice muy sorprendido el menor y por no decir muy feliz sonriendo como ya hace tiempo no lo había hecho  
Si, si pero me harte porque últimamente no paso tiempo contigo así que le dije a la disquera que si no me daba vacaciones renunciaba y me las dieron al instante-ríe el mayor presumidamente Idiota! -le pega un zape al mayor- como se te ocurre amenazarlos, tu carrera como cantante es lo más importante! Qué tal si no hubieran caído ante tu chantaje! -le dice/grita muy preocupado el pequeño ante tal peligro que hizo su arriesgada pareja  
Vamos Spence, tu eres lo más importante para mí, además esa disquera no dejara que un gran cantante como yo se le valla de las manos -ríe aun mientras le da un beso al pequeño- así que arregla tus cosas que mañana nos vamos a la "playa"~oh oh ohhh~ vamos a la playa~ oh oh ohhh~ -canta el mayor mientras se para y ayuda al menor a pararse con el  
B-bien! Entonces ahora arreglo mis cosas! -le dice muy emocionado el castaño arreglando sus cosas desde esa noche terminando al paso de un tiempo, al terminar se abraza a su cantante que se encontraba dormido en la cama debido al agotamiento de ese día

Al día siguiente, los dos se fueron desde temprano, pasando el camino en charlas y bromas y algunos momentos en que Spence se dormía y Billy lo arrullaba cantándole en voz baja mientras manejaba, al llegar a la hermosa playa no se hizo esperar, se cambiaron rápidamente y se fueron al mar jugando como niños chiquitos mojándose, tirando se al agua en sus "peleas", etc,  
Spence había notado en todo ese tiempo que un par de chicas los miraban, al principio trato de ignorarlo, pero después al ver que no era su imaginación los celos que nunca había sacado salieron a flote sin poderlo evitar, al pensar que miraban a Billy, al ya ver que era medio tarde decidieron salir del agua y comer botanas que habían traído  
Oye amigo~ iré por algo de beber, quieres algo? -le dice el azabache acostumbrado a decirle amigo a su castaño ya que no están muy acostumbrados a decirse, "amorcito" "cielito" "cariñito" etc, demasiado cursi para el castaño según el

Claro, tráeme un jugo por favor -le dice el castaño mientras se acuesta en una silla de playa que habían traído  
Claro no me tardo -le dice mientras se dirige a un puesto que esta por ahí  
Spencer le resta importancia y mira el mar, pero al voltear nuevamente hacia donde esta Billy, nota como este está rodeado del par de chicas que ya había visto que lo estaban viendo, enojándose sin poderlo evitar se acerca a paso veloz hacia ellas

Vamos~ hazlo por tus fans -escucha decir a una de ellas el castaño  
No puedo chicas, en serio, Spence no le agradara esto -les dice en tono preocupado a ellas sin notar que su castaño estaba detrás de las chicas escuchando (N.A: hasta las chicas sirven para esconderse y oír bien la plática Cx)

No tiene por qué enterarse de esto~ -le dice la chica más linda en tono sugerente mientras pone su mano en el pecho del azabache poniéndolo más nervioso

El castaño al no soportar más, deja de esconderse y se abraza a Billy muy posesivo y con mirada retadora mente asesina - Billy Joe Cobra me pertenece! Él es mío! -y sin importarle nada lo besa en frente de esas chicas haciendo que estas por reacción griten haciendo que el menor ría entre el beso satisfecho, pero escucha algo de golpe...ese es el sonido de cuando te sacan una foto?  
Muy confundido el menor se separa del beso dejando a un Cobra aun atontado por el repentino beso ya que este nunca había tomado la iniciativa 

Gracias! Gracias! Sabíamos que tu si ibas a aceptar Spence! Gracias! Gracias! Por dejarnos sacarles fotos besándose, Billy Joe Cobra el más famoso cantante besando al chico más lindo de todo el mundo! Ahh! Spencer muchas gracias! -gritan las dos chicas sin dejarle de agradecer a un confundido castaño mientras se alejan de ellos dos aun gritando muy emocionadas

Este...de que estaban hablando realmente? -le pregunta muy confundido el menor  
Pues….Ellas querían que me sacara una foto con ellas, pero les dije que tenía pareja así que ellas decidieron que mejor sacarían una foto de mi pareja y yo besándonos, yo no acepte por intimidad, pero ellas insistieron al punto de que dijeron que no debías enterarte pero de golpe sales tu gritando eso y besándome masomenos les hiciste un favor a ellas -le explica el azabache 

Aaahh~ -dice el castaño avergonzado de sí mismo al reaccionar sobre todo lo que dijo y grito  
Celoso Wright? -le dice picándole la mejilla al menor muy feliz de que el castaño al fin hiciera una escenita de celos, ya que normalmente él era el que las hacia  
Callate Cobra! Y cómprame mi jugo o te dejo en la playa! -le dice fingiendo enojo mientras se aleja en dirección hacia donde estaba antes intentando bajarse el sonrojo enorme de su rostro  
Yo también te amo Spence! -grita alto sin importar que llamo la atención de la gente de ahí haciendo sonrojar aún más a Spence  
Idiota...-susurra para si mismo muy sonrojado pero con una sonrisa mientras se acuesta en la silla de playa para esperar a su cantante...y su jugo Cx

Fin Woow me gusto como me quedo no se a ustedes si les haya gustado Cx espero que a ti si te haya gustado Daffy666 saludos! Y a los demás igual espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews con sus tres palabras saludos Cx


	4. El alcohol ayuda a la gente

Bueno este cap es para .338  
Palabras escogidas: alcohol, celos y sexo  
Hahahaha espero te guste tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo

/  
El alcohol ayuda a la gente (?)

(Pov. Spencer)

Ese billy! Como se atreve a dejarme solo! No~ es preferible irse en sus malditas giras, con sus resbalosas fans! Esa zorra como se atreve a besarlo!? -se decía a si mismo enfadado mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso lleno de alcohol

Cuando llegue va a ver! Hip! -decía ya obviamente borracho y ya no consciente de sus actos

De pronto oye como el sonido del ascensor anuncia la llegada de alguien

Hola, que tal bro? -escucho decir del mayor

(Fin del pov de Spencer)

Que tal? Que tal dices!? -dice muy enfadado

Bro...estas ebrio? -dice muy confundido al ver a su tierna parejita borracha

No estoy ebrio! -dice pero al instante un "hip" lo delato más de lo que estaba

Si, claro~ no estas ebrio -se pasa una mano por sus cabellos- en serio bro~ que paso para que te pusieras a si? -le pregunta curiosamente el pelinegro mientras se acerca al menor

Que me paso dices!? Crees que sea bueno que dejes a tu pareja solo para irte a tus malditas giras!? -dice encarándolo viéndolo feamente

Pero Spen...tu me dejaste ir...-dice con miedo de niño chiquito al sentir un regaño de su mama

Pero no te deje besuquearte con tus fans! O si!? -dice más enfadado aun mientras se da la vuelta y se acuesta en su cama dándole la espalda

Beso? Beso...ah! -recuerda el mayor el beso que una fan le había robado en una canción- estás enojado porque te deje solo o por el beso? -le pregunta mientras sigilosamente se acuesta detrás del menor

Por los dos...-hace un puchero pero se aleja al sentir al pelinegro cerca

Vamos cosmo amigo yo que rayos iba a saber que una fan se me iba a abalanzar en media canción a besarme? -dice quejando ser un poco el mayor

Deberías ser más cuidadoso! -dice mientras se cruza de brazos el menor

Awww~ bro! Amo tus extraños celos~! -lo abraza contra el rápidamente dejando inmóvil al menor

Billy! Basta! -dice aun entre enfadado y encaprichado-así que déjame o duermes en el sofá!

Lo siento...! -se separa rápidamente ya que no era para nada lindo dormir en el sofá...no cuando podías dormir con tu sexy y tierno pelicastaño personal

Jum! Como sea -dice dando se la vuelta mientras aún sigue enfadado

Anda bro...perdóname~ -hace tono de niño arrepentido de una travesura

No! -lo encara mostrando le la cara más enojada que puede hacer un angelito castaño como el

Ah! P-perdón! -hace un signo de resignación aun con miedo mientras se da media vuelta para poder irse al sofá

A donde carajos crees que te largas, maldito idiota!? -dice súper enfadado mientras hace su ceño más fruncido

Pues al sofá, para no incomodarte más...-usa tono de resignación mientras toma el pomo de la puerta para poder salir pero antes de lograrlo siente que lo paran sujetando su brazo

Spen..~? -le pregunta inocentemente mientras lo mira confundido

Eres un idiota! -se abraza a su espalda mientras se acurruca lentamente aun en estado tsundere

Awww bro~ -se da la vuelta abrazándolo mientras le da cariñitos a su cabello- sabes que solo te amo a ti…

Yo igual y mucho más pero...-paro de golpe preocupado al mayor- esta me la vas a pagar! -grita muy decidido mientras se abalanzaba encima del cantante besándolo apasionadamente

El pelinegro no cabía en sí, ¿me está besando? ¿Desde cuándo el toma la iniciativa? Sobre todo, ¿dónde carajos aprendió a besar tan jodidamente bien? Esas preguntas se hacía Cobra mientras correspondía de la misma manera al beso

El castaño poco a poco fue bajando sus besos a el cuello del mayor haciendo a este suspirar de satisfacción, cada vez los fue bajando más y más, el siguiente objetivo: pezones

Rápidamente le rompió la camiseta que traía sin importarle lo cara que era, y le bajo sus pantalones al instante dejándolo en ropa interior

Ahh~ bro~! D-deja los~! -decía gimiendo más alto mientras intentaba inútilmente de callarlos

Recuerdas cuantas veces te dije eso y no paraste...? Ahora es mi turno de disfrutar~ -dijo en tono pícaro mientras los mordía y jalaba (respectivamente) al punto de solo darle placer

Y-ya...b-bro! -gemía más alto el mayor con un tono levemente agudo

Spencer al ver escuchar los gemidos del mayor se acercó a los boxer bajando los al instante y de una sola vez se metió todo dentro de su boca sacando un grito aún más agudo y satisfactorio de la garganta del cantante

B-bro..! -gemía más sin querer ya controlar esos gemidos, sin importar que fuera más de media noche, sin importar que había vecinos alrededor...solo eran su castaño y el

Ahora...-susurra el menor alejando se del pelinegro haciendo que este soltara un gruñido pero se sorprendió al ver a donde se dirigía la mirada del castaño

(A no eso no!) -pensó el pelinegro recobrando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y puso al menor debajo de él

Que cara...? -iba a replicar pero lo callo un beso demandante mientras sentía como dos dedos entraban dentro de él sacándole gritos de placer y dolor entre el beso

Al instante se separaron del beso dejando salir un grito dolocer (dolor/placer)

El cantante mueve sus dedos cada vez más rápido haciendo olvidar el dolor gimiendo cada vez más alto

El mayor al notar eso no pudiendo controlarse más le bajo los boxer y entro de una estocada dentro del castaño, sacando le un grito dolocer pero más de dolor

Idio...que carajos te pasa!? -grita aun con dolor mientras se remueve un poco

L-lo siento...-gime por lo bajo ante la estrechez del menor

Ah! Callate joder! -grita poniendo se encima del mayor sacando un gemido de ambos mientras poco a poco empieza a aumentar el ritmo

Los gemidos retumbaban por la habitación y el éxtasis se palpaba en el aire, luego ambos se sintieron súper calmados llegando al orgasmo, el castaño encima del pelinegro

Te amo bro~ -le susurra en el oido suavemente mientras lo estrecha contra el

Tú me agradas~ -dice juguetonamente aun con pocas fuerzas

Eres marvado bro! -finge un puchero

Oh callate~ -dice mientras le da un beso de piquito y durmiendo se al instante

Descansa cosmo amigo -susurra besando su frente- (por poquito y..uff que bueno que tome el control) –pensaba el cantante nerviosamente prometiendo se a si mismo tener más cuidado en sus giras

Fin xD

Bueno espero te haya gustado, y a los que leen también espero les guste Continuare con estos oneshot luego, por cierto sé que no tiene nada que ver pero les dejare mi twitter por si quieren no se, comentarme algo, preguntarme o retarme algo xD bueno espero me dejen retos cx  
lo dejare en mi perfil bueno sayonara buenos, dias, tardes, noches


	5. Bromance

**Mary Cobra Ruiz **

**Bueno espero te guste este oneshot que te debo hace siglos D; gomen ya te di mis razones u.u (?) **

**Bueno espero te guste ^^ **

**Palabras escogidas: Peluches, chocolates y canciones **

**/**

**Bromance**

**/**

**Era una tarde normal, un pequeño castaño se encontraba jugando videojuegos en au recamara cuando de pronto un fantasma se sienta a lado de el**

**Que juegas bro? -le mira curiosamente mientras se acomoda **

**Ju-On~ -dice muy emocionado el menor mientras se enfoca mas en la pantalla muy concentrado (P.D: no pude evitar poner el juego xD)**

**Ah~ q-que divertido...-se abraza al menor al ver como aparece la niña de pronto soltando un grito demasiado agudo **

**Agh! Billy! -se queja el menor al taparse el oído por el chillido del mayor mientras pausa el juego **

**Lo siento bro...da miedo ese juego! -le da un escalofrío**

**Si como sea, creo que no podré jugar, si estas conmigo -suelta un suspiro el cineasta **

**Bro! Recuerdas el día de hoy? -dice emocionado el fantasma **

**Mmmm...-empieza a recordar un poco- San Valentine? -dice haciendo memoria **

**Exacto! Y cual es mi regalo bro? -dice mas curioso como niño pequeño **

**Ah~ t-tu regalo -se pone extrañamente nervioso y parando se va a rebuscar algo debajo de su almohada- a-aqui tienes! -grita muy nervioso el menor **

**Un espejo? -dice muy confundido el no-vivo **

**S-si...f-feliz San Valentine! -grita muy sonrojado **

**Oh...gracias bro~! -dice levemente emocionado el fantasma **

**Y...y mi regalo? -pregunta aun mas nervioso el menor **

**Regalo? Te tenia que dar uno? -dice muy confundido el peliazul **

**Pues claro! Eso es obvio! -dice levemente enojado **

**Oh! Es que yo nunca di regalo a si que pensé que no era necesario darte uno -responde sin darle importancia **

**Esta bien, te doy permiso para que vallas a comprarme uno -dice muy irritado **

**Nah! Mejor te doy uno el próximo año~ -dice sin prestar atención y viendo se en el espejo **

**T-te...T-te odio! -grita muy enojado el menor dando un portazo sin importarle si el fantasma lo sigue o no **

**Huy...creo que ahora si la regué bien -dice levemente preocupado el fantasma siguiendo rápidamente al castaño sin este darse cuenta **

**Todo el dia transcurrió sin hablarse, esto preocupo mas al fantasma, su castaño nunca le había dejado de hablar tanto tiempo y eso le preocupaba, ya en la noche al no poder soportar mas~ **

**Esto no puede seguir a si! -dice muy enfadado y rápidamente va a arreglar todo ese problema **

**Spencer! -grita su nombre al entrar sin permiso al cuarto del cineasta**

**Quien te dio permiso de entrar Billy!? -dice aun resentido Spencer **

**Es mi cuarto en primer lugar recuerda -.-U -dice con mucha obviedad **

**Oh...pero eso no te da el derecho a entrar sin mi jodido permiso! -dice para aun salir victorioso en la pelea (?) **

**Spencer...s-se que estuve mal...y y-yo...lo siento! -dice muy nervioso dejando un notorio azulojo en el rostro del fantasma sorprendiendo al cineasta **

**...-se queda sin palabras al oír la 1ra y sincera disculpa de su egocéntrico primo **

**Y-yo quiero arreglar todo esto contigo! -dice muy decidido el fantasma **

**Y como lo harás? Eh~? -dice aun poniendo en prueba al mayor **

**P-primero te daré...chocolates! -dice improvisando mientras rápidamente va volando a su compartimiento súper extra secreto (N.A: debajo de la cama de Spencer Cx) y saca una caja de chocolates que le habían dejado una de sus fans y se lo dio a Spencer que lo miraba con cara de: enserio? **

**Algo malo bro? -decía nerviosamente el flotante **

**-Para Billy-**

**-Con cariño, espero y te la pases bien en donde quieras que estés, te amo! Y siempre lo hare!-**

**Quieres que siga? -pregunta el cineasta cínicamente al haber descubierto obviamente al mayor que al oír eso se puso mas nervioso **

**L-la intención es lo que cuenta, no crees? -decía intentando alivianar la situación**

**Ahh~ hay mas? -decía el menor intentando darle otra oportunidad a Cobra **

**Un peluche! -grita y rápidamente le da un muñeco tamaño natural de el mismo que saco tambien debajo de la cama del castaño **

**Mas egocéntrico no puedes ser~? -dice rodando sus ojos divertidamente **

**Ah~...-no sabe que responder **

**Bueno si eso es todo...has fallado~ -dice el castaño dando se media vuelta dándole la espalda al mayor **

**No! H-hay algo mas! -dice muy seguro de si mismo y una mirada diferente que las demás**

**Es tu ultima oportunidad Cobra~ empieza...-dice muy emocionado el castaño ocultando lo muy bien **

**No te decepcionare bro...-dice por lo bajo mientras tiene una mirada llena de pura seguridad pura**

**Brooomance~ -empieza con una melodiosa voz el Cobra- bro-o-o-mance~ **

**Es como Eminem y dr. Dre, si te amara mas podría ser gay -el castaño se sonroja ante el verso **

**Y cuando me siento mal sabes que decir para ponerme bien~ -le decía el fantasma mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa **

**Eres mi hommie~ **

**Yeah! Me conoces~ -le secundaba un segundo cobra **

**Y si necesitas a un compañero dejare a cualquier mujer~ -decía coquetamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla haciendo que el castaño aun mas sonrojado se alejase un poco por los nervios **

**Porque eres mas importante que el resto, te confieso, soy un desastre~ -continuaba cantando el peliazul **

**Ufff...no me había dado cuenta -decía sarcásticamente el menor aun con un leve sonrojo **

**A menos que este saliendo con mis BFF -decía carcajeando se por dentro el mayor **

**Típico de ti Cobra~ -susurraba por lo bajo el menor **

**Sabes que es verdad, eres mi novia masculina~ **

**Novia masculina~ -vuelve a secundar la voz del fantasma original **

**Ahora canta el verso conmigo si sientes lo mismo que yo~ -decía el fantasma mientras agarraba a Spencer de la mano **

**Bromance~ -casi grita el castaño por los nervios pero el apriete en su mano lo calma- no tiene nada de gay en lo absoluto~ **

**Lo cual no implica que ser gay sea malo~ -canta el menor con sus ojos cerrados **

**A menos que seas un fantasma -susurra por lo bajo riendo levemente **

**Bro-o-o-o-mance~ **

**No debes de avergonzarte o esconderlo~ -cantaba el castaño al escuchar al fantasma **

**Te amo en el mas sentido heterosexual~ **

**Como...? -se confundió el fantasma al oír eso- oh bueno... **

**Hommie! Te prometo ser la clase de amigo que al final siempre estará a lado tuyo -dice el fantasma mientras abraza al castaño volviéndolo a sonrojar **

**Porque cuando el mundo se pone duro, y las cosas se ponen difíciles, siempre te amare, seré tu guardaespaldas -cantaba el chico flotante en un modo un poco mas serio **

**Porque soy tu bestia y si me apruebas~ **

**Te lo probare y probare, que te cuidare hasta el final~ -cantaba el Cobra mientras lo miraba a los ojos **

**Eres hermano de otra madre, nunca te supiste cuanto te amo~**

**Hasta que empece a cantar esta canción eh?~ -miraba con suspicacia al menor **

**Heheeh soy hijo de tu tía Billy~ -susurra bajito el menor pero se sonroja aun mas (N.A: se puede!? x3) al oír lo ultimo y se pone obviamente nervioso**

**Brooomance~ -canta el menor sabiendo que es su turno **

**Bromance~ -le secunda el cobra mayor **

**No tiene nada de gay en lo absoluto~ **

**Lo cual no implica que ser gay sea malo~ -afirma el menor muy seguro y con su sonrojo característico (?) **

**Bro-o-o-o-o-mance~ -canta el cineasta **

**Bromance! -hace la voz de fondo el peliazul nuevamente **

**No debes avergonzarte o esconderlo~ **

**Te amo en el sentido mas heterosexual~ -vuelve a cantar el menor mejorando cada vez mas su tono de voz **

**Sigo sin entender...-susurra el fantasma con un puchero **

**Ahora que te conté como me siento~ -melodiaba (?) el menor mientras la copia de Cobra hacia un solo de guitarra **

**Espero que te sientas igual que yo~! -se desahogaba en el canto el menor mientras la copia igual demostraba su don en la guitarra **

**Pero si no lo sientes esta canción fue una broma, ahh~ -cantaba el menor con sus sonrojo y los ojos levemente llorosos **

**Pero si lo sientes...te amoo~ -susurraba el menor lo suficientemente alto para que el mayor lo oyese dejándolo impresionado**

**Y-yo...-intento decir el fantasma**

**Brooomance~ -canta el menor cortando la frase del otro **

**Bromance! -le secundaba el mayor aun mas emocionado ante la confesión**

**No tiene nada de gay en lo absoluto **

**Nada de gay -decía el mayor riendo ante la ironía**

**Lo cual no implica que ser gay sea malo~ -reía el menor **

**Bro-o-o-o-mance~ **

**Bromance! **

**No debes avergonzarte o esconderlo~ **

**Te amo~ en el sentido mas heterosexual~ -cantaba el menor con su sonrojo súper notorio y muy nervioso **

**Te amo bro~ -dijo el fantasma al ver a su primito en fase tierno y sumiso y sin mas le planta un beso haciendo que el castaño luego de la sorpresa inicial se deje llevar por el beso **

**Y...y te gusto~? -decía el fantasma con ojitos de cachorrito muy nervioso**

**Mmm...no me gusto para nada...-decía muy serio dejando en shock al mayor **

**Q-que!? -decía el fantasma muy sorprendido- p-pero...**

**Me encanto! -dijo el cineasta aventando se encima del mayor **

**Entonces me amas bro~ -decía juguetonamente el fantasma **

**No tientes tu suerte Cobra! -decía muy sonrojado el menor **

**Tan tsundere como siempre -susurra por lo bajo Cobra **

**A quien le dices tsundere!? -decía enojado y muy sonrojado **

**A nadie bro~ -lo vuelve a besar para que se calme **

**Y a si otro San Valentine paso con un Tsundere Spencer golpeando a un fantasma debido al "apodo" y un Cobra intentando calmarlo **

**Sip un tipico San Valentine **

**Fin~ xD**

**Sinceramente tenia otra idea de porque Spencer le dio un espejo de regalo a Billy pero bueno...eso sera otro oneshot (?) o no se cx **

**Espero te haya gustado, gomen por tardarme D: ya luego te dire por que u.u pero bueno espero que a los demas igual les guste, me tarde al punto de que haré tarde la tarea (?) bueno sayo buenos días/tardes/noches **


	6. Navidad y regalos

Bien pedido de Atara Cobra

Palabras elegidas: navidad, noche especial y regalo sensual ewe xD

Sin mas espero les guste! Gomen por tardar es solo que lo quería subir el mero día y...ah! A quien engaño!? Es que las fechas no me ayudan a actualizar tan pronto y menos teniendo tres fics en proceso xD

Bueno igual espero les guste y más a ti Atara~ saludos! Cx

Por cierto Billy aquí es humano xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era navidad sí! Al fin el día más esperado había llegado, para el castaño era bueno ya que al fin pasaría su noche especial con Cobra pero...era estresante cuando debía preparar prácticamente toda la comida y arreglar la casa

Uff...debo apurarme! -rápidamente el castaño se puso a hacer el pavo muy animado

Ya al dejar el pavo en el horno y haber terminado la demás

Comida se puso a buscar el regalo de su actual pareja

Donde deje el maldito regalo de Cobra!? -decía el cineasta aún más estresado si es que se podía- donde pude haber dejado el regalo!

Y a si se la pasó toda la tarde hasta que vio la hora

Oh por dios! Ya falta poco para que llegue -rápidamente al escuchar que sonaba la alarmita esa del horno saco el pavo y lo dejo en medio de la mesa y rápidamente acomodo todo y apenas término se escuchó el abrir de la puerta

Spencer ya llegue! -anunciaba el famoso cantante mundial (?) con una voz muy animada mientras entraba a la cocina

Ah!...h-hola Billy~ -decía el castaño con un leve toque de nerviosismo en su voz

Pasa algo Spen? -decía el pelinegro un poco extrañado ante el comportamiento del menor

Oh! N-nada! Vamos a comer Cobra~ has de estar hambriento o me equivoco? -dijo el castaño rápidamente cambiando de tema mientras iba y lo dirigía a la cocina

Oh!...bien vamos a comer~ -dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa intentando ignorar el comportamiento del cineasta- por cierto tienes...

Claro aquí esta~! -le da rápidamente un bote con mantequilla de maní con trozos suaves

Gracias Spencer! Eres el mejor! -rápidamente le da un tierno beso mientras se va a sentar a su lugar

N-no es nada~ -se sonroja notoriamente el menor mientras igual se sienta a un lado del mayor

-luego de comer y unos cuantos alagos de Cobra sobre la buena comida que hizo-

Mira la hora! Ya son las 11:55 pm falta poco para navidad! -decía el pelinegro muy emocionado como un niño pequeño

Claro! Estoy ansioso! -decía el menor con una sonrisa mientras por dentro moría de nervios

Oye Spency~ no veo mi regalo debajo del árbol...donde esta? -pregunta el mayor con una sonrisa inocente

Oh! T-tu regalo? E-esta...en el...cuarto! Si hay esta y es una sorpresa! Así que espera y lo veras! -decía el castaño con una sonrisa auto suficiente

Eh!? Porque tengo que esperar? Quería al menos ver de qué forma era...-hace un puchero como niño chiquito

Vamos Cobra, solo falta -mira la hora- 1 minuto para que sea Navidad~ -decía rascando disimuladamente su nuca en señal de nerviosismo

Bien, cuenta regresiva igual que en Año Nuevo...en cinco, cuatro -decía emocionado el mayor

Tres, dos -le siguió el juego el castaño

Uno~ -Y en ese momento el mayor lo besa dulcemente en los labios dejando en claro que ya oficialmente era navidad

Los dos se continuaban besando muy a gusto hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse

Bien, Spency...mira mi regalo! -y como niño chiquito lo agarro de la mano y muy emocionado lo llevo cerca del árbol y le dio su regalo

No tenías que molestarte Cobra~ -decía apenado el menor mientras abría el regalo ante la sonrisa del contrario- woow...gracias Billy! -se le avienta encima al ver su regalo que era una cámara de las más nuevas ediciones

De nada Spency~ -le da otro dulce beso en los labios- y...cual es mi regalo? -pregunto una vez ya separados

Emmm...espérame y voy por el...si? -dijo el castaño de nuevo obteniendo el toque nervioso en su voz

Claro! Aquí espero Bro! -dijo el pelinegro como niño bueno sentándose en el sofá

El castaño rápidamente se fue subiendo a su cuarto

Que le regalo a Cobra!? -grito una vez estando en su cuarto- mmm...yo...y-ya se! -grito el castaño sonrojando se ante la idea mientras arreglaba el "regalo"

Ufff...no pensé que tardaría tanto~ -resoplaba encaprichado el azabache ante la tardanza de su pareja

Cobra! Sube! -grito el menor desde el cuarto de arriba

Claro ya voy! -grito el mayor rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto sin distracciones ni nada

Espero te guste...-escucho decir a su pareja del otro lado de la puerta

Claro que me gustara, ya que es tu..yo...-se queda en shock al ver a su castañito sonrojado en la cama, como dios lo trajo al mundo con un solo adorno que era nada más y nada menos que un muérdago justo en su cuello

N-no te gusto? -se sonroja aún más haciendo un puchero encaprichado- s-sé que es patético p-pero..

Me encanta! -y sin más el azabache se avienta encima del menor comiéndoselo a besos

Q-que..!? E-espera!? Ah! Cobra! -se escuchaba retumbar los gritos/gemidos del castaño ante las caricias del por ahora descontrolado cantante

Ambos escucharon como sonaba el teléfono y el castaño con una enorme fuerza de voluntad logro empujar al mayor y contesto rápidamente

Spencer? Estas hay? Te hablo desde la casa de mi abuela, emmm quería decirte que olvidaste el regalo de Billy en mi casa y como pensé que ese regalo era nuestro pues me lo traje, lo siento! Prometo llevártelo cuando lleguemos! -se escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo

N-no te preocupes! Ah!...y-yo...espero te la pases b-bien! Ah!...s-salúdame a Shanilla de m-mi parte...ah~...d-debo irme...h-hasta luego! -el castaño "cuelga" el teléfono al no poder soportar los gemidos ante las caricias del azabache y ya dejándose llevar por ese sensual amante de la mantequilla de maní

En casa de la familia Baguiati

Y que te dijo Spencer? -dijo la peli castaña al acercarse a su hermano que se encontraba sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos

D-dijo...que no h-había problema...-se encontraba aun en shock y más rojo aun

Que pasa hermano? -se puso en modo curiosa

Creo que Spencer le encontró un nuevo regalo a Billy...-se abochorno más ante esa idea

De que hablas? -se puso muy confundida ante las palabras sin "sentido" de su hermano

Escúchalo por ti misma...-le pasa el teléfono a su hermana

"Oh! B-Billy...p-para...y-ya! N-no toques ahí! Ah!" -escucho la de lentes mientras un gran sonrojo adornaba sus morenas mejillas

Y-ya cuelgo! -muy roja cuelga el teléfono- c-creo que Spencer paso muy buena navidad -ríe nerviosamente

Eso creo~ -ríe igual nervioso ante el incómodo silencio

Ninguno escucho nada de acuerdo? -le dice la de lentes

Echo! -dice rápido el abochornado muchacho

Y a si ambos se dirigen a su familia mas rojos que una manzana vestida de santa Clous (?)

Fin *w*

Hehehe espero te haya gustado! (?)

No tenía animo de escribir lemon u.u

Espero y te haya gustado Atara ya que me esforcé mucho D:  
además te hice esperar mucho u.u

Hahaha aun así si es que te gusto me alegrare ya que es la 1:00 am y pues me estoy muriendo de sueño cx (claro cuando lo suba ya será como las 10 pm o algo asi xD) Bueno igual saludos! Y felices fiestas a todos! Que se la pasen bien! Y actualizare antes de irme ya que no creo poder estar atenta con esto de las fiestas xD

Felices fiestas! Que se la pasen muy bien! y si lo hacen me alegrare muchooo!

Saludos! Y buenos días/tardes/noches ^^/


	7. El aniversario desastroso

Bien! Hola! Como andan!? Espero y bien! Cx emmm...bueno! Este fic esta a pedido de AntoRodriguez7 sip como siempre tarde D: (?) Gomen! gomen! en serio gomen por no poder ponerlo antes! u.u pero mejor tarde que nunca (?) bueno! Igual espero te guste! ^^/

Palabras elegidas: Aniversario, desayuno, desastre, peleas y reconciliación súper adorable

Ahora...después de siglos...Billy en este fic es un fantasmita hecho y derecho! *-*/

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una linda mañana las aves cantaban y el sol resplandecía (muy a lo cuento de hadas)

Un pequeño castaño se encontraba haciendo un súper desayuno especial, y para quién? Pues par su fantasma-primo lejano-pareja ya que ese día era su aniversario, el castaño se encontraba muy a gusto preparándolo un pastel de mantequilla de maní, con sándwiches de la misma mantequilla de maní con trozos suaves

Huelo mantequilla de maní~ -dice en tono juguetón un fantasma mientras volaba en dirección para ver su tan preciado pastel

Deja ahí Cobra! Debes esperar a que todo esté listo~ -dice en tono de mama regañando a su hijo

P-pero Spen~ vamos a comerlo yaaa~ -dice en tono caprichoso el peli azul

Billy~ -suspira cansadamente el menor mientras con cuidado lo pone en el horno- que tal si comemos los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní que prepare mientras, si?

Si! -sale volando esta vez en dirección a la mesa comiendo el primer sándwich

Vamos Cobra, déjame unos cuantos~! -ríe infantil mente mientras lo acompaña a comer

-Ya al terminar de comer lava los platos y en ese mismo instante está listo el pastel-

Listo~! Mi arte esta lista~ -ríe el cineasta sacando un pastel con muy buena pinta y con un toque terrorífico dejándolo en la mesa

Gracias broamigo! Por eso te amo! -lo besa dulcemente sin darle tiempo al contrario de apartarse

D-de nada~ -se sonroja desviando la mirada- v-vamos a comer! -dice sonrojado mientras iba por un cuchillo para poder partir el pastel

M-me da miedo esa forma~ -se encoge con unos ojos llorosos el fantasma

Tiene mantequilla de maní~ -sonríe el castaño por lo bajo

Que estamos esperando!? -lo jala para que puedan comer de una vez el pastel

-Ya parten el pastel y cada quien tiene su parte-

Espero te guste Billy~ -sonríe nervioso el castaño con un leve rubor

Claro que me gustara, bro~ -le da un leve mordisco a su pastel pero abre los ojos de repente

Pasa algo? -se angustia el cineasta al ver la cara del mayor

Que tiene esta mantequilla de maní? -responde el cantante viendo raro el pastel

Es mantequilla de maní normal~ -responde restando le importancia el castaño

Que!? Y porque no es mantequilla de maní con trozo suave! -responde haciendo un teatrito la drama Queen

Porque se acabó en los sándwiches y ya no tuve tiempo de comprar más! -responde un poco enfadado el castaño

Hubieses comprado más! -responde igual el fantasma al no obtener su mantequilla de maní

Pues si tanto la quieres ve por ella! -grita enfadado el castaño saliendo de la cocina echando humos

-Luego de unas horas-

No se hablaban ni nada, había un ambiente tenso que la familia Wright ni noto, solo ambos chicos lo sentían, el fantasma aun andaba en modo Queen pero igual se sentía mal por su primito y sin más fue a verlo

Oye Spence? Sabes creo que deberíamos dejarlo en el olvido todo esto no crees? -sonríe nerviosamente el fantasma detrás de la puerta del cuarto de ambos

Lárgate Baruch! -grita enfadado el cineasta sin importarle que su familia lo oiga

Pero...-intenta pasar la puerta

Largo Cohen! -grita más enfadado el castaño dejando un silencio sepulcral para después oír se una serie de llantos desde el interior del cuarto dejando aún más preocupado al fantasma

-Rato después-

El fantasma entra al cuarto lento notando a su primito-pareja dormido de tanto llorar

Lo siento~ -susurra por lo bajo sintiéndose mal- sabes? No era mi intención gritarte ni nada malo...es solo que pues ya sabes cómo me pongo al hablar de mantequilla de maní con trozos suaves, pero tú siempre serás más importante que eso...te juro que dejaría de comerla con tal de zafar a tu lado~ -susurra muy adolorido mientras le da un beso en su cien y se va volando en dirección al elevador

Billy...en serio lo harías? -responde el castaño abriendo sus ojos levemente con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas

Eh!?...-responde el fantasma azulándose al ver que su primo estaba despierto todo ese tiempo- s-si! Lo haría! Incluso lo tiraría por ti!

Eres muy lindo Billy~ -responde sonriendo levemente con un toque de inocencia

Awww! Lo siento Spency! Lo siento tanto! -se le avienta encima llorando a moco tendido (?)

Si, si, no te preocupes~ -sonríe levemente acariciando los cabellos azulados del mayor sintiéndolos "fríos"

Feliz aniversario bro~ -sonríe viendo al menor con una sonrisa tierna y un azulojo en sus mejillas

Feliz aniversario, tonto~ -lo besa con las misma ternura intentando ignorar el rubor de sus mejillas- V-vamos por pastel? -dice el menor con el rubor más extendido en sus cachetes

Si! -dice más animado el fantasma sonriendo

-ambos bajan a la cocina para ver que el pastel ya no está-

Y el pastel? -ambos preguntan al mismo tiempo en modo chibi con un signo de interrogación gigante en sus cabezas

Oh Spencer! Tu hiciste el pastel? Te quedo muy bueno~! -dice el mayor rubio padre del castaño mientras se iba chupando los dedos dejando atrás a un fantasma llorando cascadas y a un castaño intentando lo consolar

Fin! Cx

Bueno! Ya lo hice cx espero te haya gustado xD

Y de nuevo gomen por no actualizar antes! U.u

Heheeh espero les haya gustado, y ya saben, déjenme 3 palabras y yo las convierto en un fic xD

Hehehe saludos! Buenos días/tardes/noches!

PD: si tengo faltas de ortografía es que soy muy vaga como para revisar xD


	8. Mi conejito

Ami Swagi Cobra

Palabras elegidas: Sexo, Chocolate derretido y traje de conejo

Wooow! Juro que este fic creo que me saldra muy ero */7/* pero igual intentare moderarlo (?) xD hahaah bueno espero te guste Ami y tambien a ustedes! ^^ saludos! Y gracias a los que me siguen ^^ gomen la tardanza pero la escuela hace burling u.u/ y me cortaron el inter TT~TTU

Billy: Fantasma~

-Un juego divertido-

Oye bro que andas haciendo? -dice infantil mente el fantasma

Nada, estoy demasiado aburrido para pensar en algo que hacer -responde cansado el castaño seguido de un suspiro

Ya editaste tus vídeos terroríficos? -dice mientras hacia un movimiento extraño con sus dedos y ponía cara de "miedo"

Ya, y todos! Incluso hice mas de lo planeado! -se queja estresado el menor

Hay una forma de quitar el aburrimiento~ -dice el fantasma "desinteresadamente" mientras mira sus uñas

Cual!? -grita casi desesperado el castaño ante su aburrimiento extremo mientras voltea a verlo rápidamente

Espera un segundo~! -sale volando hacia el elevador y normalmente pica hacia la planta baja

Y pensar que volar y atravesar mas fácil~! -dice el cineasta mientras se hace un facepalm

-Luego de un rato-

Ya llegue cosmosauro! -dice el peliazul llegando con un estruendoso grito de emoción

Cobra! No es necesario que grites, fácilmente te miro~ -dice el menor tapándose los oídos

Lo siento bro~ pero mira ten esta bolsa y vete a cambiar~ -dice el fantasma mientras le daba la bolsa que dijo y lo empujaba suavemente al menor en dirección al baño

Que...!? Pero que hay en la bolsa? -intenta abrir la bolsa

Ah! Ah! Ah!~ nada de ver lo que hay en esa bolsa hasta que llegues al baño~ -dice el fantasma regañando lo jugando mientras sonríe inocentemente

Jum! -se deja empujar haciendo un puchero

-Dentro del baño-

Que rayos Cobra!? -grita el cineasta muy sonrojado al ver el traje...era un maldito traje de conejito! Que se creía ese fantasma!

Juro que esta me la pagas Cobra! -se pone el traje muy abochornado ante la mirada juguetona de un fantasma chismoso-

Oye Bro~ cuando saldrás? -le dice el mayor con burla

Cállate! -sale el menor dejando al fantasma con la boca completamente abierta y un gran azulojo en sus mejillas

El castaño se encontraba muy sonrojado viendo a otra dirección mientras vestía un lindo tipo traje de baño de una pieza color rojo un poco oscuro, mientras tenia unas grandes y esponjosas orejas del mismo color y una linda bolita de pelos por cola, unas medias color negro y los zapatos característicos que usa

Oye bro que paso con las botas? -pregunta haciendo un puchero el fantasma

Ya quisieras Baruch! -grita enfadado muy rojo por la vergüenza

Necesitas sexo para calmarte~ -dice el peliazul en burla mientras tumba a su primo contra la cama

Que rayos Cobra!? -se sorprende el castaño al ser aprisionado por su primo lejano

Tu me quieres my bro~ -lo besa lentamente riendo entre el beso inocentona mente

El castaño al sentir el beso abre los ojos muy asombrado pero lentamente los cierra dejándose llevar con su sonrojo aun mas notorio si es que se puede

P-porque? -pregunta jadeando el pequeño castaño

Porque te amo cosmoamigo~ lo vuelve a besar esta vez mas apasionadamente mientras le va bajando lentamente el top que usa de ropa

E-ey! E-espera Baruch! -se aleja un poco muy sonrojado

Que pasa cosmosauro? -lo deja al instante...cuando le dice por su nombre real...es porque le dará una tranquiza si no se aleja

Que quieres hacerme? -lo mira desconfiadamente el menor haciendo que el fantasma se sonroje ante la provocativa imagen

Darte my loveeee~ -se sube nuevamente encima del menor mientras le vuelve a besar el cuello y con suavidad le vuelve a bajar lentamente el top dejando al descubierto el pecho algo bronceado del menor

Cobra! E-eres un pervertido! -se intenta tapar el menor con mucho bochorno

Y tu tan lindo~ -se separa y al ver la imagen se emociona mas bajando sus besos a sus pezones sin poderlo evitar

A-ah!~...C-Cobra! -se queja el cineasta muy sonrojado intentando callar sus gemidos

Tu disfruta~ -continua atendiendo a ese par de botones que tenia en ese pecho que tanto le estaba gustando mientras de un tirón le bajo de golpe todo el top

Baruch Cohen! -se sonroja notoriamente mientras se intenta tapar muy avergonzado

No te gusto? -Como niño mimado hace unos ojos grandes y llorosos

N-no...d-dije eso...-se sonroja el menor desviando la mirada

Entonces puedo continuar! -dice el mayor felizmente aprovechando el descuido del contrario lo aprisiona contra el poniendo se de cara a cara- te va a gustar bro~

Que me va a gus...tah!~ -gime el castaño muy sonrojado

Te gusta?~ -pregunta burlonamente el fantasma besando nuevamente ese cuello que se empezaba a hacer adicto, mientras quien sabe como ya se había desnudado completamente haciendo que ambas erecciones de ambos se rozasen haciendo mas excitante el encuentro, y para rematar con broche de oro le estaba preparando su entrada con ya tres dedos

C-cobra! Ah~! -se quejaba el menor entre el placer, la incomodidad y dolor

Me amas bro? -dice el fantasma conteniendo se al ver la escena de su primo sonrojado al máximo y con sus ojos mas llorosos de lo normal y nublados por el deseo

Te amo Billy Joe Cobra!~ -gime la oración sexymente el castaño cerrando un ojo por el placer

El fantasma sin contenerse mas lo deja en paz teniendo como respuesta un leve chasquido de inconformidad por parte del otro pero al instante se sienta recargando se en la recargadera de la cama

Billy? -pregunta el castaño confundido al ver que solo se sentó

Siéntate~ -dice en doble sentido el peliazul con toque lujurioso

A si? -el castaño literalmente se sentó en la cama

Emm...yo decía aquí...-dice el fantasma señalando avergonzado su entrepierna

Ohhh...-se sonroja el menor notoriamente al ver la entrepierna de su fantasma y muy sonrojado y exitandose mas va y lentamente se va sentando sintiendo la intimidad del fantasma dentro de el

Cobra~! Ah~! -se queja con dolor el castaño mientras continua bajando poco a poco

Mmm? -el fantasma al ver el dolor en el rostro de su primito lo vuelve a besar cariñosamente mientras masturba levemente su desatendido miembro

Mmph! -gime entre el beso el menor mientras inconscientemente mueve las caderas haciendo que por fin logre sentarse completamente- ah! Cobra~

Te gusta esto bro~? -dice jugando el fantasma mientras le da una certera pero cuidadosa (?) envestida

S-si! -gime sin poderlo evitar mientras enrolla sus piernas en la cadera del mayor y sus brazos igual en el cuello del mismo

El fantasma al oír eso sorprendiendo se pero sin desaprovechar la oportunidad paso del lento vaivén al duro contra el muro(?)

Ah! C-Cobra...y-yo...! -intenta avisar el cineasta pero es demasiado tarde al sentir como una descarga de electricidad atraviesa todo su cuerpo haciendo que su entrada se estreche mas de lo normal

Bro~! -gime el peliazul sin poderlo evitar derramando se complementa mente dentro de su primo

Cobra...te amo...-dice en voz baja el castaño una vez recuperado de todo el "ejercicio" que hicieron

Yo tambien cousing~ -lo besa dulcemente mientras luego le da un beso de esquimal con un leve azulojo- oh! Por cierto! Quieres chocolate derretido? -dice el fantasma alcanzando la bolsa de no se donde estaba y le da un frasco con el chocolate

Eh...porque tenias eso? -pregunta viendo raro al fantasma

Lo iba a usar contigo~ pero lo olvide...-habla emocionado cambiando su cara de feliz a haciendo un puchero

No preguntare nada...-dice el cineasta dándose la vuelta muy rojo ante la declaración del fantasma

La usamos en la segunda ronda my love? -dice juguetona mente el mayor

Cállate Cobra! -se queja el menor tapando su ya de por si escarlata rostro en las cobijas

Y en la mansión solo se escuchan las risas del fantasma ante la tierna actitud de su primito...bueno solo Spencer oye las risas de su primo no vivo...a si que se jodio...y todos felices (?)

Fin! OwO

Espero les haya gustado Cx

Emmm se que soy muy impuntual D: pero es que no soy buena con el oxes u.u y psss no tenia imaginación (?) y justo cuando me motive a hacer el fin (martes 17 de febrero...) me acuerdo que no meti el chocolate derretido xD y psss me daba flojera volverlo a rehacer y mas a parte volver a tardar mas de lo que tarde ahorita y preferí prácticamente solo mencionarlo y abochornar al pobre Spencer xD

Hahaha bueno! Saludos! Buenos días/tardes/noches! ^^/


End file.
